Anse-à-Foleur
Anse-à-Foleur (Kreyol: Ansafolè) is a commune in the Saint-Louis du Nord Arrondissement, in the Nord-Ouest department of Haiti. ]] Founded in 1885, people from here are called 'Anse-à-Folois' Overview In the Nord Ouest Department located within Saint-Louis-du-Nord Arrondissement sits Anse-à-Foleur. Lying just above sea level, it is home to a population of 30,000 inhabitants. History The commune of Anse-à-Foleur has kept its name since its founding. It was raised to the rank of commune in 1885. Its inhabitants are called Anse-à-Folois. Religion On the side of religion, 10 temples, all faiths (except the Vodou) are counted in the commune of Anse-à-Foleur. The Catholic temples (churches and chapels) are more prevalent (30%) then come the Adventist temples (20%) and then the others. Locals in Anse-à-Foleur follow the officially recognized creed, Christianity. But as is common in other Haitian communities, Voodoo also exists. The village is home to a Voodoo church that contains many maze-like corridors, and the fenced-in area outside contains a pond, filled with dirty water at mid-calf level. The purpose of the pond is to purify sins, a Christian concept. History To give some background on how the practice of Vodun and Christian concept of sin came to be associated, it begins with the immigration of Congolese slaves to Hispaniola. The slaves brought with them their belief in the Loa, a supreme deity who possesses the bodies of chosen aspirants. To be possessed by the Loa is an honor, and ritual dances with chickens and Vodun drums entice the Loa to appear. When European settlers seized control of Hispaniola, they forbade the pagan practice of Vodun. But Vodun shamans found aspects of Christianity appealing, and began incorporating them into their ceremonies. Today Christian and Vodun believers live in harmony. ]] Geography The City of Anse-à-Foleur is a coastal area; its dominant terrain is the plain and its temperature is normal. The commune of Anse-à-Foleur comprises three (3) communal sections, two (2) of which are coastal areas, dominated by a plain or a mountain at a fresh temperature. The other section is a border area dominated by a dreary warm climate. This municipality is spread over an area of 25 Sq mi (65.07 km2), its population is estimated at 30,000 inhabitants The commune of Anse-à-Foleur has 2 rivers, 6 springs, 2 ponds and 2 lagoons. The use of rivers and ponds is not specified. The sources are captured and distributed. You can't find a lake there. Neighborhoods Anse-à-Foleur is split into three communal sections: Infrastructure Transportation Anse-à-Foleur is connected to Port-de-Paix by Departmental Route 152 and to Port-Margot, ND by Route 117. Anse-à-Foleur is hard to access by car, because of its steep incline and bad roads. The streets are made of Earth, sand and stone. They can be passed in the city and in bad condition in the communal sections. It is even worse during the rains. Economy The inhabitants practice subsistence farming and fishing to eke out a living. On the economic and financial front, it is worth noting the absence of the following economic infrastructure: petrol station, private morgue, photocopying service, hair salon and dry cleaning, airport and bank. On the other hand, 4 pharmacies and 6 photo studios were counted. Healthcare In the field of health, the Ministry of Public Health has no representation at the level of the commune of Anse-à-Foleur. There is a health centre with a public-type bed. The medical staff consists of one trainee physician and five nurses. Healthcare options are restricted to either an arduous trek to find a clinic, or indeterminate wait until a mobile healthcare unit shows up. Power Only the city of Anse-à-Foleur (not its outer sections) was electrified by an electric motor (when the information was collected, this engine was not working). The management of electrical energy in this city is taken over by a private institution. http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm The City of Anse-à-Foleur is equipped with a telephone service, a radio station and a monthly review. It is, however, lacking a television station. Education On the education plan, the Ministry of the National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the commune of Anse-à-Foleur by an office of School Inspection. There is one kindergarten, 13 primary schools, one high school and three literacy centres. The commune of Anse-à-Foleur has no technical and vocational school, no university and no higher school. Recreation In terms of culture and leisure, the commune of Anse-à-Foleur has 4 night clubs, 6 gaguères, a public square, a theatre room and two natural caves. Football is the only sport played in this commune. There is no library, no museum, no cinema, no well-known temple of the Vodun. Michael Vedrine Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti Category:Saint-Louis du Nord Arrondissement